


Whole | Kol Mikaelson

by thedxrkersideoftheworld1



Series: "Whole" Series | TVD&TO [1]
Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Insanity, Kol is totes bae, Sibling Incest, Time Skips, Twincest, Vikings, and so is klaus, but Klaus is a total dickhead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 19:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedxrkersideoftheworld1/pseuds/thedxrkersideoftheworld1
Summary: 3x13 - "You have half of our gifts, I the other. Together, brother, we make a whole." Karlen Mikaelson is the younger twin sister and the other half of Kol. Their unbreakable soul-bond makes them a deadly and unstoppable duo. Many individuals, both humans and supernatural, have suffered at their bloodstained hands. After being reunited again after a century remaining daggered, Kol and Karlen are prepared to wreak havoc on the population of Mystic Falls.thedxrkersideoftheworld1





	Whole | Kol Mikaelson

Just so that I can post this, so it won't be automatically deleted.


End file.
